The subject innovation relates to film insert molding (FIM). It finds particular application in conjunction with film insert molding on a three-dimensional (3D) shape, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the described embodiments are also amenable to other applications.
Options for generating a hard-coated surface (dipping, powder coating, FIM, etc.) require capital investment (paint shop set-up: ventilation, dust control, etc.). Of these, FIM is often the least expensive. Conventional FIM is a 3 steps process. First, the graphics are printed or coated on special high temperature films. Special inks are used that have been designed to endure the injection-molding environment. Next, the printed or coated appliqué can be formed into a 3D shape and cut to size for placement in the mold. Finally, the appliqué is placed in a mold cavity in which plastic is injected and the appliqué becomes integrated with the new plastic part. At this point, the part is completely coated or decorated and final assembly may take place.
Testing of existing film insert molds has revealed two major problems. First, when molding a shell that has a spherical surface, over-molding the film without folds on the outer portion is not possible using conventional systems and/or methods. Second, the injection point is usually in the mold's cavity, impeding the ability to over-mold the film on the outer side of the shell. Moreover, pre-shaping the film before over-molding it is not cost effective because it requires testing on different shapes in order to establish the minimum radius for the spherical surface and the maximum film thickness required.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and/or methods that overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and others.